staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 lipca 1985
Program 1 8.25 Program dnia 8.30 Tydzień na działce 9.00 Kino Teleferii: Dziewczyna i chłopak (2) — pol. film fab. 9.45 Gdzieś na krańcach świata — Indianie Amazonii 10.15 Przeszłość przyszłości — pamiątki Izabeli Czartoryskiej 10.30 DT — wiadomości 10.40 Teatr Telewizji: Eugene O’Neill — Żałoba przystoi Elektrze (2) 12.00 Michniów — rep. filmowy 12.20 Podróże bez biletu: Półwysep słońca — film prod. ZSRR 12.45 Lirnik świętokrzyski — progr. poświęcony poecie ziemi kieleckiej Janowi Geislerowi 13.15 Poradnik rolniczy 13.45 Klub Sześciu Kontynentów — Ostatni samuraje 14.30 Militaria, obronność, nowoczesność 15.00 DT — wiadomości 15.30 Trybuna sejmowa 16.00 Królowa Bona (11) — film TP 16.50 Klejnot północy — film dok. 17.30 Poeta skrzypiec — w 150 rocznicę urodzin Henryka Wieniawskiego 18.00 Wystawa morska — Nor Shipping 18.15 Losowanie Dużego Lotka 18.25 Świat z bliska — Nikaragua 19.00 DOBRANOC: Bolek i Lolek 19.10 Żyć w krajobrazie 19.30 DZIENNIK 20.00 Karate po polsku — film prod. pol. 21.30 Czas — progr. publ. 22.00 DT — wiadomości 22.10 Wiadomości sportowe 22.20 XIX Festiwal Piosenki Żołnierskiej Kołobrzeg '85 — Z przebojem nad Bałtyk 23.20 Kino nocne: Rewir sierżanta Mortimera — W górze — film krym. prod. nowozel. Program 2 16.00 Powitanie i DT — wiadomości 16.05 Wideoteka 16.30 Archiwum rodzinne (1) — Skarby z domowych szuflad 17.00 Gdybym był posłem — widowisko publ. 17.45 Podróże na taśmie 16 mm 18.30 Telewizyjna Panorama Lubelska 19.00 Archiwum rodzinne (2) — Czy ma pan w domu Chaplina 19.30 DZIENNIK (dla niesłyszących) 20.00 Światło kwiatów — widowisko publ. 20.50 Archiwum rodzinne (3) — Starych filmów czar 21.20 Tydzień w polityce 21.30 Studio Hi-Fi — Tomasz Szwed 22.15 DT — wiadomości 22.20 Literatura i ekran: Musashi (4) — Bitwa na rozległej równinie — film prod. jap. 23.05 II Bałtyckie Spotkania Teatrów Operowych Sopot '85 ABC (Australia) 8.40 Home Grown: Gardening 8.55 Oz for Africa 13.00 Beatbox 14.55 League '85: Balmain v Manly 16.35 Harness Racing 16.50 World Sports Roundup 17.00 Countdown (Rpt) 18.00 League '85 19.00 Weekend National 19.30 Life On Earth: The Compulsive Communicators S (Rpt) (G) (Final) 20.25 Band Aid: Bob Geldof documentary 20.55 Special: Aid for Africa Concert and 16-hour fund-raising telethon (continues till 1pm tomorrow) SBS 15.00 Movie; The Kingdom of Diamonds 17.00 Dateline 18.00 World Soccer 19.00 World News 19.30 Ken Horn's Chinese Cookery: Series from the UK (Final) 20.00 Lean Times: Series from Germany 20.30 Benoni and Rosa: Series from Norway 21.30 Derrick: Series from Germany 22.30 Movie: Romance of the Forbidden City. From Hong Kong, in Mandarin (Rpt) 0.40 Close Seven Network 7.00 Praise the Lord (G) 7.58 RPM (G) (Rpt) 8.28 New Tom and Jerry: Jerry's Country Cousin. Mechanical Failure. (Rpt) (G) 8.53 Cartoon 9.00 The Dukes: Boss O'Hogg and the Little People (G) 9.27 Cartoon 9.34 Smokey the Bear (Rpt) (G) 10.00 Sounds (G) 11.58 The Road Runner Show: Haired and Hurled.Tugboat Granny (G) 12.23 Sport Special: Hooked on Cannons - Canberra Cannons v Geelong 13.40 Grandstand: Richmond v Hawthorn 17.00 Just Our Luck: The Shabelles (G) 17.25 Community Billboard 17.32 Silver Spoons (G) 18.00 News 18.30 Oiff'rent Strokes: The Moonlighter (G) 19.00 The Cosby Show: How Ugly is He (G) 19.30 Police 7 19.39 The A-team: Trouble on Wheels (PGR) 20.30 Movie: Sophia Loren, Her Own Story (PGR) 23.11 Local Member 23.15 Sport Special: Third day in the third Cricket Test be tween Australia and England, live from Trent Bridge, Nottingham Nine Network 12.00 Scope (Rpt) 12.30 The Undersea World of Jacques Cousteau (G) 13.25 Dad's Army (Rpt) (G) 13.55 VFL Match of the Day 16.55 Star Trek (Rpt) (G) 17.50 News, weather 18.30 Webster (G) 19.00 Diff'rent Strokes (G) 19.30 Magnum PI (PGR) 20.30 Movie: Straight Time (AO) 22.25 Tatt3totto Draw 22.30 Cricket Test 4.00 Close Ten Network 6.05 Bonanza (G) 6.50 Ace Cartoon Show (G) 9.00 Sounds (G) 12.00 Solid Gold (G) 13.00 Championship Wrestling (G) 13.55 V.F.L (G) 17.00 Good Times (G) 17.30 Bugs Bunny (G) 17.45 Kids News (G) 18.00 News 18.30 Agriport (G) 18.35 Webster (G) 19.00 Diff'rent Strokes (G) 19.30 Highway to Heaven (PGR) 20.30 Movie: Witness for the Prosecution 22.40 Cricket 3.00 Reflections (G) 3.05 Movie: Viva Maria 5.05 Movie: A Tree Grows in Brooklyn (G)